P l a t o n i c x L o v e
by shadowdolls
Summary: "I won't really call it love." He'd said that, but what else could it be?


**Title: **Platonic_x_Love

** Summary:** "I won't really call it love." He'd said that, but what else could it be?

** Date Finished: **May 26, 2012

**Date Published: **May 26, 2012

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warnings: **Unbearably short. I think this could be considered a drabble.

**a/n: C**ould be taken as a slash or not. You're pick. That's the reason why genre's Romance and Friendship. I'm slowly getting back to writing. It feels nice. Uh, I just threw in some random sentences and made up the stories. Hehe, so it's kinda messy.

* * *

"_You love Gon, don't you?"_

* * *

"I won't really call it love," Killua scratched his cheek in contemplation. Gon was his first friend. His _best_ friend. He was the first person to take his words seriously, the first person who wanted him to be by their side. Gon was simple, honest and fun. He was a magnet that pulled Killua constantly towards him. They were so much alike yet very different at the same time. Gon was his most important person. He liked him. But love? What did love even mean? He never did understand the word to such extent as to use it freely. It was strong, he knew it. That's why he avoided using it haphazardly.

* * *

"_Love is when you feel a strong, warm attachment towards someone."_

* * *

Killua looked at Gon contemplatively, hands tuck deeply inside his pockets. Gon's usual grin was plastered on his face. It had always been reassuring and inviting.

"Ne Killua, let's eat there!" Gon's eager tone snapped him out of his reverie. The other boy was pointing at a food chain near the end of the street. Killua frowned. "But we just ate there a few days ago," he countered. Gon blinked and turned to face him. His eyes were glowing a deep hazel hue. Light. It was captivating.

"Eh? Where do you want to eat then?" His voice was so lax and cheery. Killua shrugged and walked towards another direction. They'd find another place. Walking side by side, their arms brushed lightly with each step they took. Killua felt warm and comfortable. He never wanted to give up the comfort he felt now. He looked at the sky thoughtfully. Life without Gon would be lonely.

* * *

"_You care for him."_

* * *

"Gon, you're face is red," Killua pointed out. He was staring at Gon with uncertainty, feet stopping in its tracks. Gon stopped as well, hand lifting to touch his face. Killua watched his fingers graze his cheek lightly.

"Eh, I wonder why." A half-hearted statement. Killua frowned. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he strode over to Gon taking in the other's appearance. His shoulders were slumped. Reddened cheeks were accompanied by parted lips and drooping eyes.

He stood in front of Gon and placed his head against the other. He ignored the judgmental stares people threw as they passed by. He concentrated on Gon and his face, the warmth of his soft breath and the sudden inclination towards him. His eyes widened in mild surprise. "You're heating up." The other moaned in acknowledgement. He didn't look too well.

"I never thought someone like you could ever get sick," Killua commented with a cheeky grin. Gon huffed like he usually did when he was mad. His cheeks puffed with air while attempting to manage a small glare. "Am not sick. And what do you mean by someone like me?"

Killua ignored the statement and started walking again. He looked back at Gon to make sure the other followed. "Let's buy some medicine on the way."

Just as Gon was about to sleep, Killua opted to stay in the same room, only so he could keep Gon from getting off his bed. He knew the other hated to keep still. He had too much energy to spare. Killua barely acknowledge the hand thrown carelessly around his waist. Nevertheless, in the middle of the night, he wondered if Gon had always been cuddly in bed. Or maybe it was just the fever acting.

* * *

"_It's obvious. You're the only one who hasn't realized it."_

* * *

"Gon, are you coming?" It was a phrase that Killua would often ask Gon to grab his attention. At times the sentence would be paraphrased; sometimes it would even become a command. But nevertheless, Gon's answer would often be the same. "Yup!" And they'd walk side by side, lips tilted in a smile.


End file.
